finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Hitchcock
William "Billy" Hitchcock was a survivor of Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is very cheerful and foolish, and is the comic relief of the film. While aboard the plane, Billy is accidentally caught between the brawl of Alex Browning and Carter Horton, resulting to his removal from the plane. Billy was born in New York. Although quite boring and nerdy, he is also very foolish and clumsy. This caused himself as the main target of Carter (despite that Billy break Carter's leg in a very violent fight, 2 years before the Flight 180 incident). He usually travels through his bicycle, especially to his educational institution Mt. Abraham High. He is somehow smart, and is already enough to be sent to Paris for their school's field trip. He was the fourth survivor to die. Final Destination Billy is caught between the conflict of Alex and Carter, resulting to his removal fom the plane. The plane explodes afterwards. He appeared at the memorial in a short talk with Alex, whom he ignores him. He also witnesses the deaths of Terry Chaney and Valerie Lewton. 'Death' thumb|right|300px|Billy's Death While riding in the car with Carter, Carter became suicidal and started recklessly driving through the streets, not paying attention to the road. Billy, Alex and Clear tried to pull him over and coerce him to stop, but he wouldn't do it. Billy himself even tried to pull the car over, but Carter responded by elbowing him in the mouth. Eventually, Carter pulled over on a railway track just as a train was incoming. Clear and Billy watched from a safe distance as Alex tried to save Carter before the train ran him over, which he did. The train slammed into the car and it exploded, destroying the car while Carter was saved in the nick of time. Billy began to scream at Carter that he was next and he was going to die, warning everyone else to leave him alone. Suddenly he shouted out, "You're dead, you're dead! And you ain't takin' me with you!!" Still standing next to the train, a chain underneath it swipes up a shard of metal from the car explosion and sends it flying in Billy's direction. Billy turned around and not a moment later, the metal severed his head from the mouth up. Signs/Clues *After taking a driver's test and barely passing, the instructor says, "Young man, you're gonna die at a very young age." But this means he will die while driving a car. *Billy almost had his head crushed after he fell of his bicycle (due to Carter's reckless driving) and another car nearly ran him over. *When Carter is driving to "take control" the reflection of the train Alex sees out his window has the number 747, which is the type of plane that 180 was. *Billy died out of order; he was supposed to die after Carter, but Alex intervened. Death wasted no time sparing Billy. * During the opening credits, there is a guillotine. * While he is looking up at the plane taking off, the reflection of the plane is shown across his face. It is flying in a line right where the piece of the car decapitates him later on. Final Destination 2 Billy was mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Thomas Burke, an officer and a survivor of the Route 23 disaster. He was supposed to go with his partner at a robbery when suddenly his chief ordered him to clean-up the remains of Billy, avoiding himself from the shoot-out that will happen which killed his partner. The Final Destination Billy's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. Final Destination 5 Billy was also seen briefly in the events of Final Destination 5 before the Flight 180 explosion. Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Category:sliced